


Worth the Price

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Dark Sora if You Squint, F/M, Re:Mind Spoilers, Sokai, Spoilers, Written Version of a Scene, remind spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: Me, having written Sora and Kairi’s new hug… I was going to expand on it–like, getting into some future KH ideas territory–but in the end I decided to leave it as is.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Worth the Price

To say that this hug with Kairi was the best thing Sora had ever experienced, would have been an understatement. The joy of having his princess in his arms again, after having thought he’d lost her forever, was greater than any miracle and far worth the price.  
  
Sora hugged her back now the way he should’ve in the Castle That Never Was—if he hadn’t been so shocked at the time, or upset with himself for her kidnapping—and he thought Kairi was responding to that, perhaps, as she hugged his waist again (which felt nice), whilst he kept one arm around hers this time and buried another in her hair.  
  
Kairi had looked like an angel to Sora just a moment ago—as she’d dove at him gleefully, with her hands outstretched and her red hair flying around her like a halo. So, Sora found that he had to touch Kairi’s tresses; it’d been too long since he’d felt Kairi’s soft locks, as far as Sora was concerned. The last time had been when he’d held her lifeless body at Hollow Bastion and her hair had brushed against his arms.  
  
And Kairi must have liked all this physical affection—and honestly, so did Sora. Didn’t people need this feeling in order to truly live?—because even when they reluctantly broke apart, the couple continued holding hands and staring at each other in a moment of perfect peace… until Xehanort had to come and ruin it.  
  
Sora had never been a particularly angry person—or one to dream about murdering people—but he definitely felt _all_ the horrible things where Xehanort was concerned.  
  
The man had nearly destroyed the entire multiverse and ruined all of his friends’ lives… and had even murdered Kairi before his very eyes, just before he could, and now refused to give her back.  
  
Sora _growled_ at Xehanort, for ruining their special moment between Kairi and himself. And he had to wonder if anyone would ever let Kairi be free when it came to her power, or if the villains would just try and hoard her forever.  
  
Deciding he was never going to let that happen, if he could help it, Sora promised himself that he was going to help Kairi find some security and safety now. He turned back to her with a grin, and asked, “Kairi, are you ready for this?”  
  
Kairi seemed startled by his question at first—and if it was because a previous version of himself had said she’d “be in his way”, Sora almost wished he could go back in time and throttle that guy–but swiftly smiled _herself_ and answered, “Yes.”  
  
And then the two of them were landing on the ground—hand in-hand still, for just a moment—and preparing to face the evil villain one last time: perfectly in sync with each other.   
  
And seeing Kairi be fearsome as she assured herself “she could do this”? Sora had never seen a lovelier sight.  
  
And it was well worth the price.


End file.
